A variety of apparatus have been developed to support flat panel video monitors. Among these apparatus are assemblies that facilitate movement of flat panel video monitors to a large number of locations, sometimes in different orientations. Such assemblies have found increased use in a number of settings, including operating rooms, dental offices, and doctor offices, where ready movement of a monitor is desirable, particularly since the individuals (e.g., hygienist, dentist, patient, etc.) who may need to view the monitor may be present in different locations throughout a room, as well as have differently oriented lines of sight (e.g., a hygienist or dentist may be sitting or standing facing a patient, a patient may be sitting upright, reclined, or lying down, typically face-forward, etc.).
While some state-of-the art support assemblies enable movement of monitors to a large number of locations and orientations, they are relatively complex devices that are difficult to assemble, and sometimes difficult to use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an easy-to-assemble and easy-to-use monitor support assembly that may readily and easily position a monitor in a multitude of desired positions and orientations.